Hero
by RhiannonWolf
Summary: Joan is a ruthless pirate, yearning for an adventure. Alexander is a prince who's been kidnapped by his uncle. What happens when these two meet? You can bet that sparks will fly... Rated T for blood and some strong language. Thanks to some persuasive reviewers, part 2 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is just a story I wrote because I wanted to. It takes place in the movie 'The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything', and my character, Joan, is in it. This is nothing like your regular Veggie Tales story, cause it's rather violent in some parts. For Veggie Tales, that is.

Sadly, I do not own anything in here except for Joan. (Oh how I wish I did though…)

Hero

_Heroes can come from anywhere, even from the most unlikely of places._

Smoke. That was all I could see. I could hear screams. Screams of pure agony. I was coughing. I couldn't breathe. I felt a pair of strong arms around me, and I felt the sensation of running very fast. Then...I could breathe. But I could still hear it. I could still hear those terrified screams of torture. Everything became blurry, and I felt myself falling into darkness.

I woke up with a small scream. I was breathing heavily, and I noticed that I was all sweaty. _'Dammit! I shouldn't have fallen asleep!' _I thought as I got up. The boat was softly rocking, swaying with the wind and water. I went up to the deck of my little dingy, 'The Jade Wolf', same as my name. But I preferred to be called Joan. Or Jo. I stood at the bow, watching the sky. It was almost dawn. The sun was slowly coming over the horizon. The salty sea air whipped across my face, fully waking me up. I yawned and stretched. I looked over to my right. There, sticking out of the water was what looked like a giant stone island. I quickly changed course and headed for it. _'Robert's going to kill me if I'm late again!' _Which he probably would, knowing Robert. The sun was now casting a golden orange glow across the water, making it a breath taking sight. I paused, letting the moment sink in. That was just about the only good thing about being raised in the middle of the ocean. You never miss the amazing sunsets or sunrises. I reached the pass that was called the Clapping Pass just as it opened. I sailed through, not worrying about where I was actually headed. I saw the lookouts in one of the towers in the ancient looking castle that lay before me. He saw me, and ran. I sighed, knowing what was going to happen. _'Great. Now he's gonna catch me!' _I docked my boat in the cave, and got out, grabbing my sword as I went. I passed a group of smoking pirates.

"So, you actually came back? We thought you left us!" one cried, obviously drunker than any one person alive should be. I sighed.

"Ooh! Jo's in big trouble!" they all cried.

"Shut-up." I said as I passed, knocking over a bucket of water set on a ledge in the cave. It fell on their heads. I smirked as I passed. I turned back to them. "Don't mess with me." I said, putting emphasis on each word. Then, I continued walking up the winding staircase that would lead me to Robert's chamber. Another group of pirates passed, and I walked even quicker, knowing very well that one of my least favorites was among them. I saw him, but he didn't seem to see me. When they were long gone, I sighed in relief. _'Now all I have to do is get past Robert, and I'm home free.' _But as I approached his door way, I heard someone else on the other side. The door opened and I saw two burly pirates, Jack and Seth, go past. It looked like there was a boy in between them. I caught a brief glimpse, but then my attention was diverted away when a mug was thrown against the opposite wall. I jumped. _'I am so dead.' _I sauntered into the room and saw Robert, with an empty tankard in his hands, swinging it around, seriously drunk. But he was able to focus enough when he saw me.

"So," he said quietly, as he put his drink on the table. "You finally decided to come back, did you?"

"Listen, I was only gone for a few days!" I said, backing up a bit when he came forward.

"You were gone for three weeks!" he said as he banged his fist on the table.

_'Wasn't as drunk as I thought.' _"Look, I tried to come back, but there was this storm that kept me from coming! Really!" I lied smoothly.

"Fine. But either way, you're still late." he said.

"And I never will be again!" I said as I tried to open the now closed door. Robert came up behind me and put his hand on it.

"You're going to do something for me as a punishment."

I sighed. "What is it?"

"I'm leaving tonight. You're staying here."

I whirled around to face him, my long braid almost whipping me in the face. "WHAT?" I cried. "STAY HERE? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"JOAN!" Robert yelled. "Watch your mouth! Yes, you're staying here! And that is final!"

I opened the door and slammed it with such force I was sure that I broke a hinge. I ran to my room in one of the towers, and slammed that door also. Robert may have been one of the most blood-thirsty pirates of his time, but that didn't stop him from treating his favorite with special things. That would be me. Easily. I was his favorite. I fell on the bed and daydreamed. I dreamed of the one thing I didn't have here. Freedom. Oh, how I longed to be free from Robert, to go my own way and live the life I wanted to live. I wanted so badly to get away from here, and be my own person! Then, I heard a ruckus coming from down there. I sat up, and recognized Robert yelling. I opened the door and went down. I met Robert. He was livid.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." I said.

"It's only the new captive we got two days ago." he growled. "He just won't give in! I know that he knows! But I-" he suddenly looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving?" I said as I was walking away.

"Joan, while I'm gone, I want you to keep an eye on that brat and make sure that he doesn't get away!" Robert called after me.

"Whatever." I answered.

From my window, I watched Robert leave in his ship, the 'Stub'. I sighed as they went through the pass, wishing that I could go. When I went, I was away from here. I left the window, and paced the room. _'Maybe I should go check on that captive Robert mentioned earlier.' _I walked out of my room, and grabbed my sword on the way out. I walked down to the dungeon level. I went through the doorway and saw him. In one of the cells was a young boy with blonde hair. He looked like he was sleeping. I crept closer, but then slipped on a wet stone and fell on my back.

"Ow!" I cried, forgetting that there was a sleeping boy in the room. But I soon remembered. I saw him sit straight up and look around wildly. I didn't have any time to hide, so when he saw me, I grinned sheepishly. I stood up as he did. I noticed that he had ocean blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sh! Do you want-"

"Robert's not here." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh. Well then. My name is Alexander. Prince Alexander of Monterea. And you are?"

"Jo." I said simply.

"Jo?" he said with an eyebrow raised. "Is there more to it?"

"Of course there is! It's Joan!"

He blinked in surprise. "You're a girl?"

"Of course." I said, flipping my braid. "What did you think I was?"

"Um...well..."

"Never mind, don't answer that."

He smiled. "You know, you're different than the rest of them."

"That's because I'm still a human being. And I've never drank in my life." I added. We talked for a bit, and I had the horrible feeling that I was slowly gaining his trust. I did that once before with another prisoner when I was six. Robert found out, and the next thing I know, the person's dead. Then, I get a sudden idea.

"Hey, you know, if you want I can get you out of here." I whispered. His eyes widened.

"What? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would! I can get you away from here."

"No."

My mouth fell open. "What?"

"I said no."

_'He's mental!' _"Why?"

"Because if I escape, then Robert will trace me back to my sister. And I don't want her getting involved in all this."

I couldn't say anything. I was completely shocked._ 'Oh. My. God. He's so...brave.' _Then, I heard something. I knew what it was at once. _'Robert.'_ I turned to Alexander.

"Robert's back and I'm really not supposed to be talking to you. Bye!" I ran out, getting to my room as soon as he came up. I breathed a sigh in relief. _'I made it! But what am I going to do about the Prince? He doesn't want to escape because he's afraid that Robert will trace him to his sister. I don't think that I've ever met anyone as selfless or brave.' _I then made a decision. I was going to make sure that nothing happened to him. No matter what.

The next few days, Robert was gone even more than usual, and I still wasn't allowed to go. I also tried to prevent myself from making a stronger bond with Alexander. I was terrified that something would happen to him because of me. Then, about three days later, Robert called me down. I went to his chamber.

"What do you want Robert?" I asked irritably.

"Crabby aren't we?" he said teasingly. "I want you to be here when I question our captive again." he said as he turned his back to me.

I felt myself get paler. "Why do you want me here?" I asked, keeping my voice steady.

"I want you to take my place one day, and this is an opportunity to show you how it works."

I rolled my eyes. _'Here he goes again.' _Then, there was a noise outside the door. I quickly retreated into the shadows as Robert opened the door and pulled the boy in. He didn't see me, and I was glad.

"What do you want Robert?" he growled.

"Isn't it obvious? I want the throne, the crown! For years I watched my 'noble' brother use the wealth of Monterea for every family's benefit except our own!" he said as he slammed his fist down on the table, making Alexander jump. "Feed the poor, help the sick! The widows, the orphans, blah blah blah." he said.

"When I have the crown, I can once again enjoy the benefits of royalty."

"You're not strong enough to take the crown from my father's head!" Alexander cried.

"Well, perhaps not." Robert replied. "But with you and your sister out of the way, I'll be next in line for the throne. And if your father should have an unfortunate 'accident'." he smiled evilly.

Alexander paled. "What do you mean?"

"Ambition is the mother of all invention." he said as he pulled a cloth off of a strange looking object on the table. I knew what it was at once.

_'A bomb.' _

"A little something I worked up in my 'exile'. Amazing what black powder can do floating just beneath the surface." He walked over to the window. "A little demonstration."

I didn't need to see what was going to happen. I already knew. Then, I heard a BOOM!

"I can't just leave them waiting in the harbor, or I'll blow up my own ships. So I need to know something. When is the king returning?"

"He didn't say! But even if he had, I'd give my own life before I tell you!" Alexander cried.

I gasped. Maybe he was a little _too_ brave.

"Ah, but would you give your sister's?" As soon as he said that, the door opened again and a little girl was thrown in.

"Alexander!" she cried. He ran to her.

Then, Robert remembered that I was in the room. "Ah! I almost forgot you were here Joan! Why don't you come over here and give it a try?"

I took one look at Alexander, who was giving me about the dirtiest look you could imagine, and then looked at Robert. I blew a raspberry in his direction.

"How many times have I told you to watch your mouth!" Robert yelled.

"Hm." I pretended to think. "For as long as I can remember. That would be roughly 12 years right?"

"You little smart mouth!"

"Would you just shut-up!" I yelled. Robert came at me, and I drew my sword. Robert paused, and I saw the look of astonishment on Alexander's face. Robert growled in frustration and turned to the Prince and Princess. They paled, and I knew what was going to happen. I rushed forward with my sword drawn and stopped Robert's blow with my sword. Time seemed to slow when my blue eyes met Robert's gray-brown. I put myself fully in front of Alexander and his sister. I gave a vicious swing at Robert's sword and knocked it out of his hands and into the wall. As he tried to release it, I turned to the two behind me. They just stood there.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled. "MOVE!" Then, we ran and I led them to my dingy. On the dock, there were people that the girl said were her heroes. Alexander told her to go with them. So, we were alone.

"Into my boat!" I cried. We jumped in and as soon as I cut it loose, Robert came out. Before he could see me, I cut another boat loose, and pushed Alexander down.

"JOAN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Robert yelled. "I'LL FIND YOU! I'LL FIND THAT STUPID WENCH!"

_'You couldn't find me if I was right under your nose!' _We soon drifted out of the pass as it closed, and I sent up a prayer thanking God that we had made it. A few minutes later, we sat up.

"Why did you do that?"

"Hm?" I turned to Alexander. "What?"

"You attacked him. Why?"

"Well, I didn't want him to hurt you, so I took matters into my own hands. Is there a problem?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"No! Oh no! I just...wondered why."

"Well, you have your answer now." I looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Do you know where we're going?"

I looked to my right. "I do. There's your sister on that island over there, so we should go there." I grabbed the wheel and changed course again. We reached the island in a few minutes. But just as we were about to reach it, we heard an explosion. Alexander and I whirled around and saw him. Robert. Even from there I could see his smirk. I growled.

"What are we going to do?" Alexander cried.

"Land."

"What?" he yelled, looking at me. "Are you crazy?"

"I said land!" I countered. I faced Robert's direction. "It's time that I finally settle the score between us."

Alexander's mouth dropped open. "WHAT?"

"Would you shut-up and land already?" I yelled at him. We landed the dingy. Elouise ran to her brother.

"Alexander! Look!" she cried, pointing to a ship that was closer than Robert's. "It's Father!"

A few minutes later the king came and ran to his children. He embraced them, and I drifted into the shadows, not wanting to feel the pain that I knew would come when I saw them with their father, and me about to commit suicide. I heard him say a few things to them, and then Robert came ashore. He spoke to the king, and then to my surprise he challenged him. But before the king could draw his sword, Alexander stood in front of his father, taking the challenge himself. My mouth dropped open. _'Oh yeah, he's _way _to brave for his own good.' _Alexander drew his father's sword, and got into a battle stance. Then, Robert dealt the first blow. Alexander was really very good, and was winning, but then Robert decided to play dirty. He hit him in the face, and Alexander fell to the ground. He dropped his sword. I heard him.

"You lose nephew." he said. Alexander only grimaced, blood running from his nose. Robert was about to take the final blow, when I gripped my sword.

"Robert!" I yelled, drawing everyone's attention towards me. He smirked.

"Ah. I wondered where you hid. So, are you ready to accept your destiny and take over for me when I'm gone?"

_'I wish he hadn't said that!' _Everyone, including the king, looked at me with their mouths opened.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Well, you are my daughter, so I think that it's only appropriate. Don't you?"

Many things happened to me in that short span of time. I paled until you couldn't tell me from snow, and then blushed until I was the color of blood, my fists shaking with anger.

"I'm not your daughter!" I nearly screamed at him.

"You can't deny it. You've been with me for how long? Twelve years?"

"I'm thirteen." I said. "You kidnapped me from my family! Admit it!"

"That house was already on fire! I did you a favor! I saved your life! If I hadn't taken you, then you would have burned alive! Just like those good-for-nothing parents of yours!"

My mouth fell open as Robert covered his with his hand, just realizing what he had done. Tears came to my eyes as I remembered the fire. I drew my sword and ran to him. He blocked, but I wasn't concentrating on a tactic. I just swung with all my might. Some time during the fight, my hair came out of its braid. The length of my hair was revealed to be past my waist. Robert backed off for a minute to rest. I just stood there, my now loose hair blowing in the breeze, tears falling down my face because I had finally learned the truth. I wasn't going to restrain myself this time. I wanted revenge for the 12 years of near torture he made me endure. He was then ready again. I had a feeling that he was going to start playing dirty now, and got into a fighting stance. I was right. He tried kicking sand in my face, but I avoided it by jumping to the side and attacking. To my pure surprise, I actually hit him. There was a large gash on his arm where my double-edged sword had hit. It was bleeding, but I felt no remorse what so ever. Then he was arrested by the king's crew and before they could say anything to me, I ran. I wanted to get as far away as I could before they noticed that I was gone. But I heard someone running after me. I tried going faster, but then they called me.

"Joan! Wait!"

I turned around and saw Alexander running after me. I stopped and he came up to me.

"Why did you run?" he asked.

"I don't know, I felt like it."

"Where will you go?" he asked, knowing that I was running away.

"I don't know. Why is it any of your concern?"

"Because I care about you."

That last sentence left me speechless. I didn't know what to say. No one had ever thought about me that much. Ever.

"Come with me." he said. I snapped back to reality.

"Alexander, I can't." I tried to hold back the tears that were coming.

"Why not? Robert won't bother you anymore!"

"But what about your father! He'll hate me I know he will!"

"Why do you think that?"

"Look at me! I'm a pirate! I can't go with you! That's like committing suicide!"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. And also, I can't be cooped up somewhere. I have to be free. I can't stay in one place for very long. That's just how I am. I've taken care of myself, by myself, for too long to be able to cope with that kind of change."

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked, a note of sorrow in his voice. I looked into his ocean-blue eyes.

"Maybe. Why?"

"I really like you Joan. A lot."

"Alexander, you shouldn't. You shouldn't like me. I'll only get you in trouble with your father. I _am _trouble."

"I don't care. I want you."

I turned away. "But I want you to be safe. I don't want to ruin the relationship you have with your father." I lowered my voice. "That would be selfish. And I'm afraid."

"Joan." he said, lifting my chin with his finger. We were almost nose to nose now. "Why are you afraid?"

"I don't want to get hurt." I whispered.

"I would never, ever hurt you. Please understand that."

"I know. I don't want to hurt you, therefore, hurting myself."

"Trust me." he said, getting closer.

"I do."

"Then why won't you try it?"

"Try what?" I asked, almost breathless. We were touching noses now.

"Falling in love." he said simply. Then, he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood there, enjoying the moment. When we parted, he was about to say something, but I stopped him.

"I still have to be on my own. Alexander, I'll try. I'll try to fall in love, and I hope that it will be you. But I have to go." I turned away from him and walked away, tears coming from my eyes. I then started running, feeling the stabbing pain of a broken heart. The pain that I myself had created. I ran even faster than before, one side of my heart wanting to get away, but the other side yearning to run the other way and jump into Alexander's waiting arms. But as I got into my dingy, and sailed off, I looked back. I saw Alexander standing alone on the shore. In the setting sun I could see his cheeks glistening with tears. I started crying again. My heart was cracking wide open. It was breaking. It hurt. I wanted it to stop, and I knew that it would stop if I went back to him. But what if that only caused even more hurt? I couldn't. I just couldn't. I looked back again, sobbing my heart out. _'I'll see you again someday Alexander. I swear I will.'_

THE END

I hope you guys liked that. Yeah, I have a crush on Prince Alexander. (Who wouldn't? I mean, come on, look at him! He's blonde, he's a prince, he's 15, and he's way too brave for his own good!) Now I know I changed the story a bit, but I always do that. I really hope you like this! Please give me some nice reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is here because it was requested. Thank you **Anonymous Newbie XP **and **Yileen **for suggesting a continuing chapter! So here we go!

I own nothing but Joan. Too bad so sad…*sigh*

Hero

_For those who are meant to be together, love will always find a way to show them the way home. Because it is said, "Home is where the heart is."_

_And if you truly loved someone will all your soul, your heart would be with them, no matter where they wandered…_

-Me

JOAN'S P.O.V

I sighed. I was currently resting in my little dingy, looking up at the stars. It had been about six years since I left Robert. Since I left Alexander…

I shook my head. I shouldn't allow myself to think of him! I had already convinced myself that we were never meant to be, since he was a prince, and I was a pirate. It would never work…

The gentle rocking of the waves did nothing to soothe the gnawing pain in my heart. Nothing did. I had tried everything I could think of to make myself stop thinking of him, but I soon found it to be a fruitless task. My heart would never forget him…never…

Soon, I found myself lulled to sleep.

While I slept, I had dreams. They weren't like the old nightmares I used to have; they were of my time spent with Alexander. Oh how little time we had together! It seemed so long ago…and my heart ached with sorrow.

I dreamed that he was with me, and we were sailing the sea together. There was a beautiful sunset and we sat and watched it. He held me close as it went below the horizon. We didn't talk, but words were not needed. He held me as the moon and stars come out, lighting up the night sky with their brilliance.

But not one of them could match his smile.

I woke up to bright sunlight shining in my face. I grimaced and shaded my eyes with my hand before opening them. Was it morning already? I opened my eyes and saw that it was morning, and I was still alone.

How long was this going to last?! I couldn't take much more of this! The pain of walking away from Alexander was eating away at my heart. It was like an acid.

Tears leaked from my eyes. I clutched at my heart; as if holding my hand there would lessen the pain. I was having second thoughts about leaving him…but what could I do? I didn't know where he was; heck I didn't even know where _I _was! All I knew was that I was stranded somewhere in the middle of the ocean.

And yet…I saw something.

I shaded my face with my hand once again in an attempt to find out where I was.

It looked as if I had sailed to an island. I could see a town in the distance. It seemed to be a very mountainous region, and I could just make out the faint outline of a castle hidden in the trees and hills.

It was truly a breath-taking sight. What wonderous place could this be?

I smiled as I steered the dingy towards the island. I would not dock in the port; it was much too large for my little boat. So instead I found a deserted part of a beach. I couldn't see anything from there.

I jumped out of the dingy and hauled it ashore. It was mid-day when I gathered my small knapsack and strode towards the bustling little town.

Since I had been raised on the sea by a possessive pirate, I had never seen anything like this before in my life. So many people…and so many things…

I wandered through the busy streets in awe. There were so many shops and…just…so much of everything! I could hardly describe it!

Oh I was just drawn to everything. And then I saw a sign on one of the shops that made my heart stop completely. I didn't see the rest of the sign; all I saw was one word.

Monterea.

I gasped slightly in shock. This…this was…Alexander's home.

How did I end up coming here?

I looked around me, and I noticed the port. I could see the familiar looking ship in the dock; the bright yellow flag fluttering in the slight breeze.

The day was coming to a close now. As I made my way back to my boat I chanced a look up at the castle. It was a great distance from the town itself; and it was so high that I could see snow upon the towers. I raised an eyebrow. Why would a loving king put himself and his family so far away from his kingdom? Had something happened that hadn't reached me?

Then again, how would I have heard anything?

I sighed and shook my head as I made my way to my boat.

The night was quiet, and I found that I enjoyed sleeping on solid ground for once. I lay on a small blanket from the boat and gazed up at the stars. They were so bright here, and even though the branches from the pine trees above me reached out I could see them plainly. I groaned and rolled over to my side.

Just how long was I planning to stay here exactly? And why? I had convinced myself it wasn't going to happen with Alexander and myself. I gave in to that long ago…

And yet I still couldn't stop thinking of him.

I soon fell into an uneasy sleep…

I awoke the next morning to a chill. I looked around me and saw that nothing looked different, but the weather had changed drastically. I gathered up my blanket and put it in the dingy. Then I stood and stretched. But what to do?

I smirked. Perhaps it was time I explored the higher parts of this island today…I just may find something interesting…

THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V

Inside the grand castle of Monterea, the young Prince Alexander was pacing around his room. He was restless; though he didn't know why.

In all truth, he really did know. He was the kind of person who couldn't sit still. He had to be constantly moving around; and sitting in a castle all day, listening to his professors and his father talk was pure torture.

His ocean blue eyes were deep in thought as he tried to think of something to do. Usually his solution was to go sailing, but he hadn't gone sailing in years. Not since his encounter with his Uncle Robert. Not since he met Joan…

Alexander hadn't stopped thinking of the mysetrious female pirate who had captured his heart. Not a day went by when she wasn't on his mind in some way.

He sighed. Alexander had convinced himself it wouldn't work; he was a prince and she was a pirate. Besides…

Joan had left him.

There was a soft knock at his door.

"Yes?"

The door opened slightly to reveal the Princess. Her orange curls bounced every time she took a step.

"Alexander, what are you doing in here?" she asked.

Alexander looked at her as if it was obvious. "…Trying to pass the time."

Elouise put her hands on her hips. "Well sulking around your room all day won't help."

The Prince frowned. "…I'm not 'sulking' Elouise…"

"It doesn't matter." She said, grabbing his wrist. "Come riding with me. I can't remember the last time we went riding together."

Alexander smiled. "Sure. Where will we go riding?"

Elouise paused to think. "…I don't know. Why don't we go wherever the horses take us?"

"That could take all day!" Alexander argued playfully.

Elouise smiled gently. "That's kind of the idea." _'Anything to take your mind off of someone special…'_ she thought.

JOAN'S P.O.V

I was near to panting now. I hadn't relaized just how steep this mountain path was! But I was getting a thrill out of being somewhere besides the sea, so it didn't bother me that much. But no one likes to sweat. Especially when there's snow on the ground.

I groaned silently. All I wanted to do was have a small adventure, not a full-blown out work-out.

Then I suddenly heard the sound of clattering hooves coming from my right. I looked around and swiftly jumped up into a tree, grasping a thick branch. I hauled myself up into the protective foliage and waited.

Below me passed the riders and I nearly fainted.

It was Alexander and Elouise.

They were having a lively conversation about something I didn't quite catch. But I was so frozen with surprise that I couldn't move. Then, suddenly I lost sight of them.

However, I still couldn't move.

He was here. He had been less than twenty feet away from me…and I chickened out! I got scared and I didn't face him. I sighed sadly. Now I knew for sure it would never work…I didn't have enough courage to even stand before him.

Some 'fearless pirate' I turned out to be.

I stayed on the branch, clinging to it, as if the harder I held on, the more courage I would get. I sighed in exasperation. I was suddenly very tired. I was tired of hiding, I was tired of wishing, I was tired of longing…I was just plain tired.

When would this end?

THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V

Alexander sighed. Riding with Elouise wasn't really helping. His mind still wandered off to Joan, no matter what subject Elouise thought of. How he longed to see her again.

"Alexander?" Elouise asked.

The Prince glanced her way but said nothing.

Elouise sighed. "Is there anything that you would like to do? Anything at all?"

Alexander merely shrugged and turned his gaze forward.

Elouise was getting aggravated. Why did her older brother have to be so difficult?! "You know…Father says that this Christmas is going to be wonderful." Elouise said.

Her brother shrugged again.

"Oh come on!" Elouise cried out in annoyance. "Alexander, I understand that you loved Joan; believe me I do. But it doesn't help anyone if all you do is mope around! I've officially run out of ideas on how to make you happy again!"

Alexander turned to his sister and smiled sadly. "…I appreciate your help Elouise. But…I doubt that I'll ever feel the same way again…"

And with that, he rode ahead.

Elouise waited till he was out of her sight. Then she frowned. "…Oh Joan…" she mumbled. "Where are you? We need you now…more than ever…"

Just then, a cracking sound was heard from above, and something fell from the tree.

Elouise's horse reared slightly in surprise and the Princess grasped the reins in shock. When her horse had settled down, Elousie took a good look at what had fallen. She gasped aloud.

There before her, sitting on the ground and rubbing the back of her head, was none other than Joan.

The blonde pirate looked up and blushed. She and Elouise stared at each other for a few moments, unable to believe at the moment.

Elouise then grinned at Joan. "I was so hoping you'd show up!"

Joan blinked. "Huh?"

"Oh if you were in that tree the whole time then I don't need to explain exactly how depressed Alexander is right now." The young Princess said with a smile. She dismounted and walked over to Joan. "So what are you doing here?"

Joan brushed herself off. "…I don't know. I was kind of exploring, and I came upon Monterea by accident; at first I didn't even know this was Monterea."

Elouise kept smiling. "Well you couldn't have dropped by at a better time!" she giggled.

Joan rolled her eyes at Elouise's little joke.

Then Elouise grabbed Joan's hand and led her to the horse. "Come on, I finally know what I'm giving Alexander for Christmas this year!"

Joan raised an eyebrow. She wasn't so sure about this… "And…what is that?"

Elouise smiled. "You."

xxXXxx

JOAN'S P.O.V

Needless to say, I was worried. I hadn't expected to be discovered just yet, and now Elouise was plotting.

"Are you sure we won't be spotted here?" I asked nervously as I sat behind Elouise on the horse.

She nodded. "Oh I'm positive. Don't worry; Alexander and I have had our share of 'sneak-outs'."

I let my gaze wander. "…I had no idea that Christmas was so close…"

"Yes, it's only three days away."

"It's _that_ close?" I said in awe.

Elouise nodded. "Isn't it wonderful?"

I didn't respond. I actually didn't know how to. I was raised by Robert, and he didn't exactly like to celebrate holidays that had to do with giving. The only reason I knew about Christmas was because some of the older pirates thought of me as a grand-daughter when I was younger.

We then silently snuck into the stables where Elouise left her horse. She gestured for me to follow her and I did. I knew I looked stupid tip-toeing, but I couldn't help it.

I followed Elouise into the castle. I didn't pay attention to what it looked like on the inside because I was trying not to be seen. There were many times Elouise and I had to duck behind a tapestry or sprint past an open hallway. Needless to say, despite the fact that there was a certain danger to it, I was having a great time.

Then, after what seemed like hours, we finally arrived at Elouise's room.

It looked just like the room of a Princess should look. There was a big bed with a huge canopy above it, a mirror, and other random pieces of furniture. There was also a balcony that over-looked the path that led to the town. In the distance I could see the ocean.

Elouise blew a sigh of relief as she closed the heavy wooden door behind her. "Finally…" she said. "We're safe here."

"That was kind of fun." I admitted with a sheepish smile.

Elouise grinned. "Well I'm glad that sneaking past royal guards is fun for you. But we probably shouldn't make it a habit, you know what I mean?"

I nodded. "Yeah I do." I looked at her. "…Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your plan is to 'give' me to Alexander as a Christmas present." I said. "Please don't tell me that you plan on doing that without your father knowing."

Elouise smiled. "Oh don't worry Joan; eventually you'll have to meet my father."

My eye twitched as I looked at her incredulously. "…Not worry?! Are you crazy?! Of course I have to worry; your father is going to hate me!"

Elouise blinked in confusion. "What? Who told you that?"

"Me!" I said, pointing to myself. "Elouise, I'm a pirate. I was raised _by your evil uncle_. Your father would be crazy not to hate me!"

"Joan, I don't think he'll hate you." Elouise tried to assure me. "He's just not that kind of person."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

I squeaked slightly in surprise and Elouise jumped.

"Elouise, are you in there?"

"It's Father." Elouise whispered.

I felt faint. We had done so well getting past everyone in the castle, and now I was going to be busted by the king himself. Could this get any worse?

"I'll be right there Father!" Elouise answered, ushering me behind the screen used to change clothes. After I was hidden, she ran back to the door.

THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V

Elouise opened the door and the king stepped inside.

"How are you dear child?" he asked with a smile.

"Wonderful Father thank you." Elouise replied. She smiled slightly. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I would like to speak to you about your brother." Her father replied. "I think I may have discovered a way to make him happy again."

Behind the screen, Joan raised an eyebrow. She listened intently.

"And what would that be Father?" Elouise asked. _'Whatever it is, I bet my plan is better…' _

"Well, I think that being in love would make him happy." The King replied. "And as you know, we're having a ball on Christmas Eve. So I have sent invitations to all of the nearby kingdoms with eligeble princesses."

Joan had to cover her mouth. NOOOOOO!

Elouise's face fell slightly. "Really? Oh…"

The king frowned. "What's the matter Elouise?"

"It's just that…" Elouise sighed. "Well, perhaps you should see for yourself."

Elouise walked over to the screen and looked at Joan.

Joan was currently sitting on the ground with her face buried in her arms. How could she compete against beautiful, wealthy princesses?

Elouise pulled Joan up by the hand and then turned to her father.

"…You do remember Joan don't you?"

Joan stepped out from behind the screen, her face bright red.

JOAN'S P.O.V

Oh God…it was one of those moments when I wished I could just disappear into thin air. The King was staring at me so intently I began to wonder if I was staring at a statue. He then looked from me to Elouise, and then back again.

"…How?" he asked.

"…I stumbled upon Monterea while sailing." I explained in a shy voice. "At first I had no idea where I was."

"See, my plan was to give Joan here as a 'present' to Alexander for Christmas." Elouise explained.

"I see…" the King said, scratching his chin.

I gulped. What was going to happen to me now?

No one spoke for a couple minutes.

Elouise sighed. "You see, Joan thinks you'll hate her."

The King blinked in surprise. "What?" he looked at me. "My dear why do you think I would hate you?"

My jaw dropped. "…Huh?"

"Because she's a pirate, and because she was raised by Uncle Robert." Elouise sighed, rolling her eyes.

"And yet, you are nothing like him." The King said with a smile. "Besides, you helped save my children at the risk of your own life."

I blushed again.

"I have no reason to hate you." he said in a kind voice. "I actually don't even hate my brother. I believe that he's just misguided. I pray for him every night that he will truly change his ways."

Okay…this guy was like the role model of all role models! Who actually prays for their emenies these days? I know I don't.

Elouise was grinning from ear to ear. "Now that that's settled, we should think of another plan."

I looked at her. "Huh?"

"I'm not giving up on my original plan, and neither should you Joan." Elouise said in an 'as-a-matter-of-factly' voice. "You're still my present to Alexander."

"But the invitations-" I argued slightly. I didn't even know why I was arguing about this!

"Well we'll just have to have you attend the ball as well." The King said, folding his arms behind his back. "This should work out nicely too, since it happens to be a masquarade ball."

Of course…

"Which means you'll need a dress…" Elouise said, more to herself than anyone.

I sighed. She was going to get her way with this…I just knew it…

"But…how can I possibly compete with princesses?" I said quietly.

Elouise rolled her eyes. "Because Alexander doesn't love them; he loves you!" she huffed. "Come now Joan I thought you already knew this."

"Hey, it's been six years." I defended. "A lot can change."

"Yes a lot can change." Elouise said. "But his feelings for you haven't. Trust me, I have to deal with his moping everyday."

Well, I do believe that Elouise had a wonderful time getting me a dress. I lost count of how many she had me try on. There were so many of them…and in so many different colors! And so many styles too.

We spent hours upon hours of trying to find me the right dress. The dress that was finally picked out was floor-length. It was white and yellow, and had tight sleeves. It was really pretty.

For the next two days, both Elouise and her Father helped me with what they called 'blending in'. I was getting the feeling that Elouise had been reading one too many romantic fairy tales when she was younger.

I learned to dance a couple different dances and what the proper 'walk' was when at a ball such as this. Despite all of their efforts…I was getting thoroughly nervous. And I couldn't get what the King had said off of my mind…

"_I pray for him every night that he will truly change his ways." _

I thought about what he said as I sat on the edge of Elouise's bed. I sighed. It was so confusing. I just couldn't imagine doing that. I wouldn't, couldn't forgive Robert for the things he had done to me. He stole me from my family and raised me away from other people. He taught me to be a killer…

But…what he had done to the King…first he had tried to take the throne by force, and then he kidnapped his own nephew and neice. He threatened to kill them! How could the King possibly forgive someone for doing that?!

At that moment Elouise walked through the door. She was about to say something when she saw my face.

"…Joan? Is something wrong?" she asked, walking over and sitting next to me.

I sighed. "…I just…I can't get over the fact that your Father is so ready to forgive a horrible person like Robert…"

Elouise smiled knowingly. "…My Father says that sometimes forgiveness is a difficult thing. But it always pays in the end."

I looked at her. "I just don't understand."

"You will. It's not easy to forgive someone like Robert, but my Father can do it because he loves his brother." Elouise said with a smile. "You should know yourself; isn't anything possible when love is there to guide you?"

I groaned and fell backwards. "Gah! You sound like a philosopher!"

"Sorry; I often do that." Elouise said sheepishly. Then she looked at me seriously. "Joan…"

"I know what you're going to say, and I can't." I said, sitting up. "Elouise I can't forgive him. I just can't. I can't bring myself to think anything but ill of that man."

Elouise sighed. "…I knew you were going to say that." She looked out at the sea. "…The ball is tomorrow Joan. After that, everything will be as it should be."

That was another thing I couldn't fathom. How could Elouise stay so positive about all this? There were going to be many _eligible_ princesses at the ball. And there was just one of me…

Suddenly, it was the night of the ball. I had just finished putting on my dress when Elouise came up to me.

"Joan, take this." She said, handing me a gold mask.

I looked at her questioningly. "Uh…"

"It's a Masquarade Ball." Elouise explained. "It'll help you blend in."

I took it. "…Are you sure that that's what you want me to do? 'Blend' in?"

She grinned. "Of course!"

I frowned slightly. "Elouise, this isn't a fairy tale. I hope you know that. Everything could go wrong tonight."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Joan if I've told you once, I've told you a million times. Alexander loves no one but you. And you love no one but him. What more proof do you need?!"

I sighed and plopped down in a chair. "…I've never actually interacted with other people I wasn't stealing from. I don't really know what to do…"

"Then you'll stick with me the whole night." Elouise said as she put on her mask. Hers was a light blue one with white feathers sticking out at the top. She grinned.

I looked at her and then down at the golden mask in my hands. I slowly put it on and looked up at Elouise.

"…I think I'm ready…"

My jaw fell open. So…many…people…

Elouise saw my expression and rolled her eyes. "Oh come now Joan. Don't act so surprised. I told you it was a ball didn't I?"

I nodded slowly. "You did…but…"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me forward. "Joan come with me." She said.

Elouise led me into the center of the room. "Now Alexander's there in the center." She said. "You see him?"

I frowned. "Yeah…surrounded by beautiful princesses…"

Elouise ignored me this time. "Well you're going to ask him to dance."

I looked at her in shock. "Huh?!"

"I can't do everything for you." Elouise stated. "You'll be just fine; just go up to him and ask to dance."

"I don't-" I began, but then Elouise had already disaapeared.

Okay…I was in uncharted territory and I could see Alexander some ten feet away from me, speaking with some of the guests.

I took a shuddering breath and walked forward.

I was just about to reach him when another girl basically butted in front of me. She had dark brown hair piled high on her head. And she was wearing a bright pink dress with a large bussel. I overheard what she said to him.

"Prince Alexander I presume?" she said with a curtsey.

Alexander turned around. He was wearing a mask as well, but I could tell it was him. His mask was white with sliver streaks around the eyeholes. I saw him smile.

"Why yes. And you are…" he trailed off, obviously not knowing her name.

"I am Princess Victoria of Essel. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Wait…they knew each other? I realized then and there…I was so in love with him…but I hardly knew anything about him.

"Yes it is." Alexander said.

"May I have this dance?" she asked in a snooty voice, extending her hand.

Alexander looked as if he was hesitating, but then he took her hand. "Of course."

I watched them walk off into the crowd of dancing couples. Now I felt worse than I had before I landed here. Seeing him walk off with another girl…I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Then I heard Elouise behind me.

"So…how did it go?" she asked. Then she frowned when she saw my face. "…You didn't ask him did you?"

"…She asked first…" I said in a low voice.

"Well be more aggressive!" Elouise said. She then huffed and put her hands on her hips. "I don't mean to sound rude but…some pirate you are."

I looked at her in surprise.

"Your treasure was just taken from you and you let her take it."

I sighed sadly. "…Yeah…I know. But…" another tear slipped down my cheek. "…He deserves better."

"Joan the ball's almost over; you have to ask him soon!" she insisted.

Then I saw Alexander and Victoria through the crowd. He was smiling…

I couldn't take it anymore and I then left the ballroom as fast as I could in the shoes I was wearing.

THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V

Elouise watched Joan run off and sighed. Why was this so difficult?

Then the princess walked towards the source of Joan's distress.

She tapped on Victoria's shoulder. "May I cut in?" she asked sweetly.

Victoria looked almost insulted. "Excuse me?"

"Oh Elouise." Alexander said. "Victoria this is my sister Elouise."

The brunette looked shocked and horrified all at once. "Oh-Princess!" she cried, curtseying again. "A pleasure."

"…Same." Elouise said. She was having a hard time now frowning at her. _'If Joan lets this woman become my sister in-law…there's going to be trouble.'_ She thought. Then she looked up at her brother.

"Alexander, may I have a word with you out in the garden?"

He looked a little surprised. "In the garden? What for?"

"It's such a lovely night." Elouise insisted, taking his arm and walking towards the garden.

"Okay…" Alexander said, trailing off. He looked at his sister uncertainly. She was up to something, he just knew it.

When they were outside he pulled his arm from her grasp. "Elouise if you're trying to set me up-"

"Whatever would make you think that?" Elouise said with a sheepish smile. She leaned away to sniff the roses. Then she picked one of them. "Oh isn't this beautiful Alexander?"

"Yes, it's gorgeous-" he began, but was interrupted when Elouise held the crimson flower practically in his face.

"Would you hold it for me?" she asked quickly.

Alexander rolled his eyes but took the flower anyways. "Now, back to what I was saying before-"

Elouise turned to him. "Oh what was that? I'm sorry, I was admiring the roses again."

Alexander crossed his arms. "Elouise."

"I'm not doing anything." She insisted. Then she cupped her hand behind her ear. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounds as if someone's crying." Elouise said.

Alexander looked in the opposite direction. Because of this, he didn't see Elouise creep back into the ballroom. "What?" he turned around again. "Elouise-"

Alexander looked around for his sister. But he couldn't see her. He groaned to himself and put hs hand on his forehead. "Why me?"

Then…he did hear it. The sound of slightly muffled sobs. And they came from behind him.

Alexander furrowed his brow.

JOAN'S P.O.V

I couldn't keep myself from crying. Just the thought of him with someone else…it hurt so bad…it seemed as though the more I thought of it, the more it hurt.

I was sitting on the edge of the fountain, staring at my reflection in the water. I watched my tears fall into the water, forming little ripples. Because I was concentrating on my tears, I didn't hear someone come up behind me. But then I saw their reflection next to mine in the water.

Alexander.

I gasped in surprise and spun around to him. But I moved too swiftly and almost fell in the fountain.

"Careful!" he said, catching my arm. Alexander helped me stand and then I blushed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. "You look as though you've been crying."

I let out a shuddering sigh. "…I have."

"And why is that?" he asked.

I sniffed. "I…I didn't get to dance with the man I wanted to."

Alexander was quiet for a moment. Then he looked directly at me. "Would you accept a dance with me? I know it won't make up for the man you wanted, but it's the least I can do." He then glanced at the deep red rose in his hand. He looked at me rather sheepishly. "…If I may?" he questioned.

I nodded slightly, and he moved forward. After making sure that there were no thorns on the stem, Alexander placed it in my hair, behind my right ear. He smiled gently at me.

"…Now about that dance…" he said.

I looked at him with teary eyes. I glanced at his outstretched hand and knew that somehow, Elouise had planned all of this from the very beginning.

I took his hand in mine. "…Yes. Thank you."

As the music started, he held my hand. I put my hand on his shoulder and he placed his other hand on my waist. And then we started to dance.

That moment…oh it was so magical. It was just the two of us, dancing amidst beautiful roses, and under the moon's silvery light.

I don't know how it happened, but I ended up resting my head on his shoulder. Alexander didn't try to stop me; instead he rested his chin on the top of my head.

So magical…

THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V

Elouise and her father were watching Joan and Alexander dancing from behind one of the French doors.

Elouise covered her mouth with a gloved hand and giggled slightly. "It's all going according to plan Father!" she whispered in excitement.

He grinned. "That it is my dear. And I believe that it will have a most wonderous outcome."

Elouise nodded. Then she returned her gaze to her brother and Joan. She sighed. "…They look so happy together…" _'…I wonder if there's someone like that for me out there?'_ she wondered. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around in curiosity.

There before her stood a boy around her age. From what Elouise could see, he had walnut-colored hair, and deep green eyes. He was wearing a royal blue mask with gold streaks around the eyes.

"Excuse me, my lady." He said with a thick British accent. "I know that the ball is nearly over, but I was hoping if I could trouble you for the last dance."

Elouise felt her heart flutter wildly. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Why yes." She managed. Elouise took the boy's hand and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. When they stopped, they took the same position that Joan and Alexander had started out with.

After a few minutes, the boy spoke again. "You dance wonderfully my lady." He complimented.

"Thank you." Elouise replied. "May I ask your name?"

He smiled. "You may; my name is Theodore. I am the son of the Duke of Shannen. Now what is your name my lady?"

Elouise smiled sweetly. "I am Elouise, Princess of Monterea. It is truly a pleasure meeting you Theodore."

He inclined his head. "Same here my lady."

Elouise knew it then and there. She had just fallen in love.

Then the bells began to ring and all of the couples stopped dancing. Elouise saw her father step up next to his throne. He announced that the ball was over, and it was now time for everyone to remove their masks.

Elouise turned to her partner with a smile.

"I'll go first my lady." He said, removing the royal blue mask. Elouise saw that he did have green eyes, but he also had freckles on both cheeks. She immediately thought that he was very cute.

"Now it is my turn." Elouise said, removing her own mask. Her orange curls bounced when she looked up at him. She saw Theodore smile even broarder when it was off.

JOAN'S P.O.V

The bells rang loudly, cutting off the music. I looked at Alexander in confusion.

"It means that the ball's over." He explained. "And now everyone takes off their masks."

Here it was…the moment of truth…

Neither one of us made a move to remove our masks. I was nervous, and I hoped he couldn't see it.

"…Why don't we do it at the same time?" he suggested, stepping out of our embrace.

"…Sounds good to me." I said, trying to sound confident. At the same time, we reached up and removed our masks.

When Alexander saw my face, the only emotion I could see was complete and utter shock. He actually dropped his mask to the ground.

"…J-Joan?" he said after a moment.

I blushed heavily in embarrasment. "…H-hey Alexander…" I said, trailing off. I ended up looking at the ground at my feet. Suddenly, I felt myself being scooped up into a warm embrace. I was so surprised I couldn't speak.

"…I thought…" he said quietly. "…I thought you were gone…I didn't think I'd ever see you again…"

I gladly returned the hug. "…I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

He tightened his embrace. "I'm so glad you're here…"

"Me too…" I replied softly.

He leaned away and looked at me, softly caressing my cheek with his thumb.

Then an amused smirk formed on his face. "Elouise?"

I nodded. "Elouise."

Alexander chuckled. "I thought so…she just can't seem to keep her nose out of my business."

I smiled. "Well, her plan worked. So I don't really care."

He just smiled at me. "Me too."

And then, he kissed me.

Oh…it was more wonderful than our first kiss on the beach had been…it was absolutely wonderful.


End file.
